Welcome to Rapture, Amanda
by MissWeskah
Summary: When Amanda wakes up in a bathysphere, she finds that City of Rapture awaits her. Original Character Story.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you done, Amanda?" Atlas asked.

I has just dealt with the very rude Fire-Couch throwers, and was enjoying a Creme-Filled Snack Cake that I had found abandoned on a table.

"Yep!" I said, jumping up. "Where should we go?" I asked the radio, which I now attached to the inside of my dress. I had found it extremely difficult to hold a radio and hit someone over the head with a wrench at the same time.

"There's something I must ask you."

"Hmmmm? What is it?"

"It's my family," He went on.

I listened as he told me about his wife, Moira, and his infant son, Patrick. He told me that they were waiting for him in another bathysphere, and how he needed my help.

"Of course I'll help you! Just tell me where they are!"

"Just start walking." He told me. "And be careful."

I made my way to into a room, I tried to open a door, but it wouldn't open.

"Atlas?" I called to him, kicking the door with my boot. "I'm stuck."

"What's wrong?"

"There's only one way to get out of here, someone seems to have ripped the wiring out." I told him, as I backed away from the sparks that flew out of the control.

"Okay, search around for a Gatherer's Garden." He told me.

I nodded and went up a flight of stairs that I had seen. Sure enough, there was a Gatherer's Garden that had been knocked over.

"Okay, found it!" I told him.

"Are there any Plasmids? It would look like a colorful bottle."

"Hmmm, Yep! There's one!" I told him holding it up. "The label says: 'Electrobolt', what do you want me to do with it?"

"Inject it into yourself." He told me.

"........WHAT?! You have to be joking!"

"I'm not, trust me." He said.

"Atlas....This doesn't seem safe."

"It is Amanda. Now would you kindly inject the plasmid into your veins?"

Once again, as if I had no control, I stuck the plasmid into my wrist, a horrible surge of pain flowed through my body. I lost my balance, and fell off the balcony, and passing out.

"Look, Mr. Bubbles." A voice called out. "It's an Angel!"

I opened my eyes, a small child was hovering over me, she jumped a little as she noticed I was awake.

"Oh! Nevermind, let's leave her alone, she'll be an angel soon..."

I turned my attention to what she was calling 'Mr. Bubbles'. A large monstrous figure seemed to be staring at me. It was something I had never seen before, in my wildest dreams. The creature, from what I could tell, had a large drill where a hand would be on a human body.

Both the girl and her monster left, the floor shaking under the monsters massive weight.

I sat up, and looked at the arm that I had injected with the plasmid. My hand had a Erie blue glow, and it made a static sound.

"Atlas-! What's going on?!" I asked, holding my hand away from me as my arm would let me. "HELP!"

"Relax, that plasmid reconstructed your DNA. You now have electricity running through your hand. Try it out."

I flicked my wrist, as I did that, an electric surge flew out of my hand.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, as I began to use my new power on the control to the door with faulty wiring. "The door is fixed!"

"Good! Now let's keep moving."

I walked through the door, it lead me to a tunnel that had windows, which allowed me to see the whole city.

"Wow, it's huge~!" I stopped for a second to admire the city. "Atlas, how-"

I stopped myself as a plane was coming towards me. I moved out of the way at it crashed into the tunnel I was in.

As water flooded in, I had no choice but to crawl through the remains of the plane, luckily for me, the plane was empty.

"You okay?" Atlas asked me as I was wringing out my soaked dress.

"I've been better." I told him, marching on.

---


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you done, Amanda?" Atlas asked.

I has just dealt with the very rude Fire-Couch throwers, and was enjoying a Creme-Filled Snack Cake that I had found abandoned on a table.

"Yep!" I said, jumping up. "Where should we go?" I asked the radio, which I now attached to the inside of my dress. I had found it extremely difficult to hold a radio and hit someone over the head with a wrench at the same time.

"There's something I must ask you."

"Hmmmm? What is it?"

"It's my family," He went on.

I listened as he told me about his wife, Moira, and his infant son, Patrick. He told me that they were waiting for him in another bathysphere, and how he needed my help.

"Of course I'll help you! Just tell me where they are!"

"Just start walking." He told me. "And be careful."

I made my way to into a room, I tried to open a door, but it wouldn't open.

"Atlas?" I called to him, kicking the door with my boot. "I'm stuck."

"What's wrong?"

"There's only one way to get out of here, someone seems to have ripped the wiring out." I told him, as I backed away from the sparks that flew out of the control.

"Okay, search around for a Gatherer's Garden." He told me.

I nodded and went up a flight of stairs that I had seen. Sure enough, there was a Gatherer's Garden that had been knocked over.

"Okay, found it!" I told him.

"Are there any Plasmids? It would look like a colorful bottle."

"Hmmm, Yep! There's one!" I told him holding it up. "The label says: 'Electrobolt', what do you want me to do with it?"

"Inject it into yourself." He told me.

"........WHAT?! You have to be joking!"

"I'm not, trust me." He said.

"Atlas....This doesn't seem safe."

"It is Amanda. Now would you kindly inject the plasmid into your veins?"

Once again, as if I had no control, I stuck the plasmid into my wrist, a horrible surge of pain flowed through my body. I lost my balance, and fell off the balcony, and passing out.

"Look, Mr. Bubbles." A voice called out. "It's an Angel!"

I opened my eyes, a small child was hovering over me, she jumped a little as she noticed I was awake.

"Oh! Nevermind, let's leave her alone, she'll be an angel soon..."

I turned my attention to what she was calling 'Mr. Bubbles'. A large monstrous figure seemed to be staring at me. It was something I had never seen before, in my wildest dreams. The creature, from what I could tell, had a large drill where a hand would be on a human body.

Both the girl and her monster left, the floor shaking under the monsters massive weight.

I sat up, and looked at the arm that I had injected with the plasmid. My hand had a Erie blue glow, and it made a static sound.

"Atlas-! What's going on?!" I asked, holding my hand away from me as my arm would let me. "HELP!"

"Relax, that plasmid reconstructed your DNA. You now have electricity running through your hand. Try it out."

I flicked my wrist, as I did that, an electric surge flew out of my hand.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, as I began to use my new power on the control to the door with faulty wiring. "The door is fixed!"

"Good! Now let's keep moving."

I walked through the door, it lead me to a tunnel that had windows, which allowed me to see the whole city.

"Wow, it's huge~!" I stopped for a second to admire the city. "Atlas, how-"

I stopped myself as a plane was coming towards me. I moved out of the way at it crashed into the tunnel I was in.

As water flooded in, I had no choice but to crawl through the remains of the plane, luckily for me, the plane was empty.

"You okay?" Atlas asked me as I was wringing out my soaked dress.

"I've been better." I told him, marching on.

---


End file.
